Numb
by EvenstarSinger
Summary: He doesn't love her anymore. They left her. She saved her. Edward has left Bella because he doesn't want her. His family leave's with him. Who will save her from going numb? She will. They will. Who are they? What happens when Bella becomes a vampire?R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Numb

BellaPOV

He left me, alone. He didn't want me, didn't love me anymore.

They left with him. No goodbye from any of them. They were gone. The ones who I thought were my family. They all abandoned me.

Five Months Later

It had been five months and my heart was still bleeding. I would cry myself to sleep every single night. The only thing that kept me from entirely showing my hurt was that I didn't want Charlie, Renee, and Phil to have to watch. They were the only people who kept me from completely going numb, but then the accident happened.

I was driving home from school. We were on winter break, we had a month off. Little did I know that I would be spending it grieving, hurting, even more.

As I drove into the driveway I saw police cars. After I parked my car, Tom, my dads deputy came up to me, a sorrowful look on his face. His daughter, Anna, was also there. She was sixteen, two years younger then me, she also had a sad look on her face. Tom came up to me " Bella", ha said almost crying, " your dad, mom, and step dad were in a car accident."

My heart, or what was left of it, stopped. I sucked in a breath. Renee and Phil were coming to visit me for the week, and Charlie was picking them up from the airport.

"Bella", he said again "they're dead."

Tears started to form in my eyes.

" No." I said shaking my head.

" NO!"

I crumpled to the hard, wet ground and screamed, "Nnnnnnooooooo!"

Anna came and sat down on the ground and hugged me. She sat there holding me as I screamed and cried into her shoulder. I don't know when but finally Tom picked me up and carried me to my room, Anna followed him. He set me down on my bed. I laid there for what seemed to be days my head rested on Anna's lap the whole time and she stayed with me through it all. She just held me as I cried and finally I fell into a sorrowful sleep.

The next morning I woke up and saw Anna sitting in a chair by my bed. She looked at me. A tear rolled down my cheek, she came and knelt down by my bed and wiped it away. She took my hand and held it. I had met her three or four times before, and I was glad that she was here.

What was left of my family was dead. Now I was numb. But as she held my hand I felt a slight feeling of hope and love.

She was there for me the night before and she stayed with me, everything. She held me every night as I cried to sleep. She held my hand at the funerals. She came to see me every day, most times she stayed through the whole night. Her boyfriend William Turner, even came, so did Tom.

She helped me, took care of me, loved me. She even moved in with me. Her father didn't allow it at first, then her older brother Brandon persuaded him to let her. I was glad he did, I needed her. I felt safe and like I wasn't alone when I was with her. She was here for me and I knew she always would be.

I even came to tell her about _him_. I could tell her anything and she would always listen without judging someone, just listen. Of course she always had her opinions but she never judged. She had become my best friend, my sister.


	2. Taken

Chapter 2: Taken

BellaPOV

I walked down stairs from my room and into the kitchen. Anna was making breakfast. Bacon and eggs. Yum.

She smiled at me when I came in, " Good morning Bella. Do you have time to eat before you go to work?"

"Yeah." I said smiling back.

It had been four months since the accident. I had dropped out of high school and got a job as an assistant to a lawyer named Emma Waltz. I didn't make thousands of dollars but I made a lot for being an assistant.

Brandon and Will came down stairs.

"Good morning Anna, Bella." They said with warm smiles.

Brandon moved in with his sister and me after their dad died. They were so sad but stayed strong.

Will had also moved in with us. He didn't know his parents. So, when he became to old to stay in the orphanage he moved in with us. He was seventeen, one year older then Anna, and they were completely in love.

Love. It came a little easier to say the word now. I was still going through a hard time losing the love of my life, but new my family were helping me through it.

Will and Brandon were both in college. Will was studying to become an doctor and Brandon a lawyer. Go figure, I worked for one. They both vowed to provide good money to take care of me and Anna. Anna was just finishing high school and she worked as a part time waitress at the biggest restaurant in town.

We ate breakfast together and left for work, college, and high school.

There was little for me to do when I got to the office. I took calls, and reorganized Emma's schedule for her.

"When I was an assistant I wasn't even close to being as good as you are Bella." She said smiling at me. I smiled back. She was extremely nice. Emma was even helping to pay for Brandon and Will to go to college. Of course Anna and I insisted that she shouldn't but she didn't budge. She knew what it was like to provide for a family of four at such young ages. That use to be her life too.

She also knew what it was like to be heart broken, but that certain subject is still REALLY edgy for me, so it didn't come up much. I still cry myself to sleep sometimes and of course my family is always there for me. I love them so much. If it wasn't for them I would probably be dead, literally.

After work I went home. Anna was just leaving for work. She smiled, I smiled back. She was wearing her work uniform. Black pants, white button up shirt, and a black tie. Oh, and a jacket of course.

"Hey Bells I hope you don't mind making diner tonight. I didn't have time."

"Sure." I said. I hugged her goodbye and told her to hurry back home after. She nodded.

Before she got in her car she said, "Oh and Bella."

"Hmmm?"

"Don't burn anything when you cook this time." She said with a wicked smile.

I laughed, "Kay. I wont."

Then she laughed and left.

The last time I cooked I burnt the chicken I was cooking. It actually caught on fire. Then Brandon walked in. He saw the chicken burning and me looking for the fire extinguisher.

*_Flashback*_

"_What the hell, Bella?!" Brandon screamed as he walked in. "What did you do?"_

"_Do you think I planned this?" I said as I searched around for the fire extinguisher. Finally, I found it and ran to the stove._

"_Here I'll do it." Brandon said._

"_No, I'll do it." I argued._

_Then we started tug of war with it. I accidentally grabbed the handle and white foam sprayed everywhere. On the stove putting out the fire, the ceiling, and the floor. _

_It couldn't get any worse, right? Wrong._

_Brandon and I were both still holding the extinguisher when I slipped on some foam. Falling to the ground pulling Brandon with me. I screamed and the fell right on top of his lap. Foam was everywhere. On the floor, on our clothes, even in our hair._

_We both just sat there for a few seconds. Brandon on the floor and me in Brandon's lap. Then we looked at each other and both started laughing. We laughed so hard we started to cry and our faces turned red._

_Just then Will and Anna came in. Their jaws dropped at the sight. "What is going on?" Anna asked._

"_I-I-I," I tried to say but I couldn't stop laughing._

_Then Brandon said, "B-B-Bella burnt the chicken." His face was extremely red from laughter and he looked like Santa Clause with a foam beard._

"_Well I think we can see that." Will said while staring at the chicken. Then out of nowhere Anna started laughing. "You two look ridicules." She chocked out. Then Will started laughing too, and I'm sure we looked like laughing fools._

"_Maybe I should stick to the cooking." Anna said as she started to cry from laughter._

"_Maybe you should." I agreed._

_* End Of Flashback* _

I smiled and chuckled to myself at the memory.

Later That Night

After Diner

AnnaPOV

After I came home from work we all ate dinner together. Bella had heated up a frozen lasagna. At least she didn't burn it. I laughed at the memory of her and Brandon.

After we ate, I helped Bella wash the dishes. I noticed that she was extremely quiet and she seemed sad.

"What's wrong Bella?"

She seemed to snap out of her daze and look at me. "Oh, n-n-nothing." She lied. I could tell, my sister wasn't a very good liar. Especially when she was talking to me.

I sighed, "Give it up Bella. You know you can't lie to me."

She smiled at me halfheartedly.

"Your thinking about _him, _aren't you?" I asked.

Her lip trembled, and she began to cry. I hugged her, then walked her back to the couch.

She laid down, placing her head on my lap, as she always did when she needed comfort. I started gently stoking her hair.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she sobbed.

"Nothing is wrong with you Bella. He broke your heart and they all left you without saying anything to you. And I hate them for hurting you." I said to her.

"I hate them too, but at the same time I still love him," she said.

"I know Bells, I know." I told her "I guess when vampires leave you they take a huge part of you. Leaving you with nothing."

"I guess so," she said crying more.

I still remember when she told me they were vampires. She told the boys, too. There aren't any secrets in our family. We ALL swore not that we wouldn't tell anyone, no matter what. And we keep the promises we make to each other. We're all we have left. Just the four of us.

Bella continued to cry, and I continued to hold her. Then she stopped crying. She was so quiet and still. I thought she was asleep, until she said, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight Bells. If you need me I'll be in my room."

"Thanks." She said. Then she went up to her room. I finished putting the dishes away. It was 9:00 when I decided to go to bed. I said goodnight to the boys, who were watching a late night football game.

"Night boys." I said.

"Night sis."

"Night babe."

Then I went upstairs to my room. Mine and Bella's rooms were upstairs. The boys' rooms were downstairs.

I was lying in my bed, listening. Trying to see if Bella was crying. When I didn't hear anything I turned off my light and closed my eyes.

I couldn't sleep. For some reason I had this awareness washing over me. Mixed in with the slightest feeling of, fear? Okay I'm really letting the fact that vampires exist get to me. I looked at the clock. It read 11:20.

"Ugh!" I said and laid back down. A few minutes later I started to fall into a peaceful sleep. Then I felt icy cold hands cover my mouth.

My eyes flew open. I tried to scream, but my screams just came out muffled. I struggled, trying to get free. Then the cold figure pulled me out of bed, so that I was standing. Then in the next room I heard Bella scream.

I tried even harder to get free. It did no good. Then I felt something hit the back of my head. I stopped struggling instantly and started to fall. But before I could hit the ground someone, or something, caught me and carried me down the stairs bride style. I saw Bella being carried down the stairs and outside as well. Then everything went black. The last thing I thought was, vampires.

WillPOV

I remember seeing a dark figure carrying Anna outside, my Anna. Then the figure started running extremely fast. Then something hit my head, hard too. And everything went black.

BrandonPOV

I heard a scream from upstairs. Then something grabbed me from behind. And all went black.

BellaPOV

I was lying on bed. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to be with _him. _With Edward. I still loved him, and I didn't want to. In a way I also hated him. I hated him for leaving me. For saying he loved me and then leaving. But I couldn't stop myself from loving him, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud, "Cccrrreeeaaakkk."

I thought it was Anna coming to check on me, but then I heard it again. It was coming from the window.

I froze. The sound came again. I sat up quickly and looked around. Then next to my window I saw a girl, in all black.

I just stared at her for a few seconds. She had blond hair and her eyes were red. Wait, hold up red? Only vampires had red eyes, well only the ones who drank human blood. Then it all sunk in. I screamed.

As quick as lightning she came over to me, covered my mouth and hissed, "Quiet!"

I fell silent, my whole body shacking.

"My name is Jane, and you are going to exactly what I say and I wont hurt you. Understand?" She said.

I nodded. She gave me a wicked smile, "Good. Get up."

I did, as she removed her freezing hand from my mouth. She came behind me, grabbed my arm, and started toeing me from my room. I saw a man carrying Anna from her room. Then I saw a another man with an unconscious Brandon slung over his shoulder, and another man but with Will.

'No' I thought, 'Not my family, too'

Then I was hit on the head and fell unconscious.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sooooo, how was it? Please review. Oh and something ****I forgot, I do not own anything Twilight. Its ALL SM. The only thing I own is my imagination. So again, please review and tell me wach ya think.**


	3. Volturi

_Chapter 3: Volturi_

_BellaPOV_

_My head hurt like crazy. I slowly opened my eyes. A dim light blinded me. I blinked several times._

_I sat up and looked around. I was in a large room with cement walls and a door made of jail bars. The room had one small window. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see who it was, Brandon._

"_Are you okay Bella?" _

_I looked at him for a minute. I noticed that his dirty-blond hair looked like he had been tugging at it. I also noticed that all he was wearing was a pair of jeans. And shoes. No shirt. I had seen him shirtless before but never in a situation like this._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." I finally said._

_I started to stand up, but fell. Brandon helped me up, giving me his arm for support. Then I saw Will in the middle of the room. He was holding Anna. Brandon and I walked over to them._

"_Is she okay?' Brandon asked frantically. I could tell he was worried about his sister, so was I._

_As if to answer his question Anna opened her eyes. _

"_Anna? Honey, are you okay?" Will asked softly. Running his hand through her long, curly, red hair. Brandon and I both knelt beside them._

"_Uh-huh." She mumbled. Anna sat up and we all huddled together. Anna and I in the middle, as if the boys were trying to block us from the world._

"_What's gonna happen now?" Anna asked._

"_I hate to think." I replied. And I really did hate to think of what was most likely going to happen to us._

"_This is all my fault. I f I hadn't told you about vampires and the Volturi you all would be safe at home." I said, angry at myself. My family was going to die because of me._

"_No Bella. This is everything but your fault." Anna said. She was so sweet. But I wanted her to be angry with me. She should be. They all should be._

"_But it is." I argued. How could they NOT be mad at me. I am._

"_No Bella." Brandon it in a tone that made me shut up. I was still angry with myself, so I just looked at the floor._

"_It's not your fault Bella. You didn't know that they would take us." Will said. Do that people have no hate?!_

_Am I the only one who knows that this IS MY FAULT? I was so stupid to think that the Volturi would take anyone who knew about vampires. And here's my family, trying to make me feel better. They didn't even blame my a little for putting their lives in danger. Ugh!_

_Just then the door opened and the girl named Jane and a boy who appeared to be her twin brother came in._

_She looked at us then said " My master, Aro, wishes to see you all now."_

_Then two large men came in. We stood up and they led us to an even bigger room, that looked like it should be in a house an the medieval times. In the room were three men. One was in a large chair. I assumed he was Aro._

_Anna and I were again in between the boys. If anything happened did they honestly think that they had a chance to protect us. And against vampires! It was kinda sweet though._

"_Hello. My name is Aro. I believe you are the Turners." He said. I assumed right. We had all teken Will's last name, since he was the oldest in the family. And him being the oldest he was the one to reply to Aro._

"_Yes. We are." _

_Aro smiled. He came up to us and said, "How do you know about us?"_

_My family looked to me. Great. Talk about a very unwanted spotlight._

"_I knew the , Cullens." I spoke up. He looked at me._

"_You know Charlise and his family?" He said, sounding a little shocked._

"_I did."_

"_Did? Are you not speaking to them anymore?" Aro asked._

"_No. They left me." I said as Anna took my hand._

"_Oh. I am very sorry my dear."_

_Brandon flinched when Aro said 'my dear'. I knew he didn't like it and neither did I._

"_Now, what do we do with the four of you?" He asked. Oh no. This is what I've been waiting for. Our fate._

"_We kill them." One of the vampires said._

"_Now Felix. They didn't tell anyone. There is no need to be harsh. I think we should change them."_

_All four of our eyes widened. It was silent for about three seconds. I heard Anna say shaky, "Uh-oh."_

_Aro snapped his fingers. Then several vampires came up to us and tore us apart from each other. One of the vampires brought Anna up to Aro. " No! Please don't." I screamed. Will and Brandon ferociously fought to get free._

_Anna whimpered. As Aro said, "Alec." The boy who I thought was Jane's brother came up to Anna, who was throne to the floor. He knelt down beside her grabbed her arm and bit her!_

_She gasped and began to scream. Alec stood up and watched her as she screamed. Her back arched and the boy almost looked a little guilty. Then Jane went up to Will and bit him! He fell to the floor writhing in pain. Then she went up to Brandon. As she bit him Alec came up to me. This is it. The beginning of the end of my life. He grabbed my neck gave me an apologetic look and bit me. _

_It didn't take long for a burning pain to rush through my body. I felt myself crumple to the ground. I let out a loud scream and I began thrashing everywhere. Will the pain ever end?_

_**Ssooo what did ya think? Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, sorry this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to say that I'M REALLY SUPER SORRY that this ain't a chapter. But I've been having a lil bit of writer's block. I know crazy, especially considering that fact that I've only written 3 chapters but there's a lil something that I can't decide on. But despite that I PROMISE to have the fourth chapter up by Saturday. And for those of you who want to know, I can't decide on weather I Brandon and Bella should be a couple. So PLEASE tell me what you think. I'm kinda thinking that they will be but I'm not too sure yet. So please give me your opinion. Thanks!

Lots Of Love,

*Izzy

(aka: Evenstarsinger)


	5. Vampires

**Chapter 4: Vampires**

**BellaPOV**

**My entire body was on fire, or so it seemed. It was almost worst then when Edward left, almost. I couldn't believe this was happening. And I wasn't the only one, my family was also burning in pain.**

**The fire started to die down after what seemed to be forever. Then it was gone. I realized that I wasn't in the same room. I was in the cell again, only something was different. I could see and even smell everything SO much more clearly. Then I noticed my family. They were all so beautiful. They looked like angels. And their eyes! They were red!**

"**We've been waiting for you." Anna said. Her voice! It was so , musical! She not only looked like an angel but she also sounded like one. All three of them we're staring at me.**

"**How ling have you been waiting?" I asked.**

"**About eight minutes." Someone replied. It was Brandon. I saw him standing next to Will who had an his arm wrapped around Anna's waist.**

**Brandon came over to me and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. "Thanks." I said.**

"**Your welcome." He said to me with a gentle smile.**

**Just as I walked over to Will and Anna , Alec and Jane walked in. "It's good to see you've all changed without any problems." Jane said.**

"**Aro wishes to explain the rules to you." said Alec.**

"**Very well then." Anna said, in a voice that was almost demanding. **

**They then took us all back to the room where we were bitten. Aro just sat there in his big chair and smiled at all of us. Ugh!**

"**I am so happy about all of your transformations." He said in a generally happy and almost loving way. It was disgusting.**

"**Well, that makes one of us." Anna snapped at him. Well she's got some bravery. I was still terrified of him.**

"**You obviously have a great amount of spirit." Aro told her. Will, Brandon and I all hissed. Wow, we actually hissed!**

"**Obviously," she replied calmly.**

**He smiled and then continued to tell us all the rules of being vampires. That took a few seconds to sink in. We were actually vampires. After a while a burning began to form at the back of my throat. Aro noticed this. "Alec, Jane why don't you bring in our food."**

**Every vampire became very excited. While my family and I became confused. Then we were all hit be a mouthwatering scent. We almost went crazy. Then I heard voices. The voices of humans. Wait, humans? Uh-oh. I looked to my family and our eyes went wide. We were going to feed on humans! I was going to ask for an animal instead of a human, but just as I was about to say something the doors opened and humans began to file in.**

**My family and I stiffened as the scent burned our throats. Then we all did the most monstrous thing in existence. We drank the blood of humans.**


	6. 12 Years Later

Authors Note

Hey everyone! I am really sorry that the last chapter wasn't so great. =( Please forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. One more thing, I do not own Twilight. But I can dream can't I? ________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: 12 Years Later**

**BellaPOV**

**It's been 12 years. Twelve long years since my family and I became vampires. We are still disgusted with ourselves for taking the lives of innocent human beings just so we wouldn't be hungry, or in our case thirsty. Aro allowed us to drink animal blood after the first few days. We were thankful for that.**

**Two days after our transformation Anna became our small coven's leader. I know shocker right. Well there is a reason for this. We all have powers, but you see Anna and I are the only ones that have more than one power. We both have two. Anna can have a conversation with someone in their mind. She can do this with several people at one time, and the can say something back to her but that's only is she keeps their minds connected. She can also see someone's past. **

**Anna had offered the position of our coven's leader to me but I didn't want it. I was nowhere near ready to make the right decisions for our family, she was, and still is. Also Anna is the one who keeps Will, Brandon, and I in line.**

**Anna is still the sweetest person I know. But now she is also the fiercest. She can be scary when she wants to be , like REALLY scary. She still extremely pretty. She still has her lovely red hair, that can definitely mach her temper sometimes. The one thing I will miss about her as a human is her beautiful green eyes. Her eyes and all of ours are golden now. **

**My powers are very different from hers. I am a shield. I can block mind readers, and pretty much any other ability of others vampires. I can also tell if someone is telling the truth or not. My appearance is also different, but not by much. Oh and also, if anything happens to Anna then I will become the coven's new leader. **

**Will's can see relationships between people. Most likely because he was so sure of his and Anna's relationship. Becoming vampires only made them even **_**more **_**in love with each other.**

**Brandon can also tell if someone was telling the truth or not. Speaking of Brandon, our relationship had taken a turn and BIG turn. Exactly one year ago Brandon taught me something I thought I would ever know how to do ever again. He taught me how to love again. Of course I was still madly in love with Edward, a small part of me had also come to love Brandon. He's just so sweet and understanding. I honestly don't know why **_**all**_** of me can't love him and then I remember Edward. Brandon was also completely understanding about my feelings. He knew how I felt when he told me he loved me, he knew how most of me still loved and longed for Edward and he still told me that he loved me. He also told me that he would take what was ever left of me to give or whatever I wanted to give him. When he told me this I was actually happy and I wanted to give him all of me but I couldn't. So I gave him what **_**was**_** left and he took it, knowing that a grater part of me loved someone else. At first I felt SO bad that I couldn't give him more but what was left of me needed him and he told me that as long as I loved him, even in the slightest bit, then he would be happy. And I did love him, I really did.**

**________________________________________________**

"**It's raining," I said.**

"**Really? I haven't noticed." Anna said sarcastically.**

"**Oh, shut up,' I said. Hitting the back of her chair and then resting back into Brandon's arms. Anna just chuckled.**

**We were driving to our new house. Aro had decided that it would be a good idea if we took a break from our 'work'. I actually wouldn't even call it work, I would call it 'taking care of what that needed to be taken care of, a.k.a killing who needed to be killed. **

**A few days after our changes and we discovered our talents, Aro gave us special positions amongst the guard. We took care of the most dangerous of 'problems'. Our family was known as the most dangerous and powerful vampires in the world. They called us 'The Four'. They also gave us individual names. Will's was 'The Watcher' since on our missions, he watched for relationships that our enemies might have with others, that could help us out in a way. Brandon's was 'The Listener'. Witch was given to him because if someone lied he could hear it. It wasn't like that with me, for me instinct would just tell me. Mine was 'The Black Hand'. I was given this name because I was second in charge of our coven. Anna's was 'The Angel Of Death'.**

**We had just recently taken care of a vampire that wanted to become the ruler of all vampires. We had been taking care of things like this for twelve years and we really did need a short break. Witch is why we will be living in Main for three years. The four us were all going to go to East Road High School. We decided to go as sophomores. About a week ago we had purchased a beautiful, white, three-story house (sorry if I misspelled, I'm writing this when I'm supposed to be asleep). **

**We came up to the driveway. We all got out and claimed our rooms. Mine had baby blue walls, a walk in closet and a balcony. Anna's room was white, hers also had a large walk in closet and a balcony. Will's room was also white. Brandon's was dark blue. All of the rooms were huge, actually the hole house was huge. A few minutes later the moving van came and a few guys helped us with our stuff. After the moving guys left we decided to go hunting. Our house was about a mile into the forest. The forest was full of wild animals, both dangerous and harmless. But there was a larger amount of dangerous animals then harmless so the humans weren't allowed to walk around in the forest, witch worked out perfectly for us.**

**After hunting Anna said that we should all have our own cars. And we went car shopping. Will got a black Hummer, it was huge. Brandon got a black Truck. Anna bought a yellow Camaro with racing strips. And I have a silver Mustang. Then we went home in our new cars.**

**When we got home we all got ready for school the next. We were starting in the middle of the second semester. So that means we would be the new kids and we wanted to make a good first impression. So we decided that the boys would tack Will's Hummer and Anna and I would tack her Camaro. The story we set up for the humans was that Anna and I were sisters and Will and Brandon were brothers and we were all adopted by a couple who's last name was Turner, but then they died three two years ago in a car accident and left their children with a fortune. Yup, that was the story we were going with.**


	7. The Past Catches Up

Hey everyone! I really hope you liked the last chapter. I promise to try and make the chapters a little longer, and I will try to update more often, it's just that life has been kicking my butt lately and my boyfriend is getting a little too clingy. So hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, wish I did, but I don't.

________________________________________________

**Chapter 7: The Past Catches Up**

**AnnaPOV**

**Well today is our first day at East Road High. This was going to be interesting. **

"**I don't know what to wear." Bella said standing in my doorway. **

**I went to her room and stared at her closet. I looked through a few racks, then picked out her outfit. I gave her a dark blue shirt with a black leather belt, skinny jeans and black pumps.**

"**Thanks. You're a life saver." She said.**

"**I know" I replied back with a grin. She just rolled her eyes. Then I went to my room to pick out my outfit for the day. I decided to wear a flowy, dark purple shirt with a small black vest, skinny jeans and my black leather boots. Then I picked out a black leather bag. And my outfit was completed. **

"**Bella, Anna come on time to go!" Will said.**

"**We're coming!" We both said. Then we went downstairs. I saw that Bella also had a black bag. **

**Bella and I both got into my Camaro, while the boys got into Will's Hummer. When we got to the school we all poised ourselves for our fist day.**

"**You ready to do this?" Bella asked.**

"**Absolutely." **

**EdwardsPOV**

**Today was another day of life. A life I didn't want without **_**her.**_** But it's what was best for her. It was too dangerous for me to be with her. **

**Today we are all going to our new school, East Road High. Alice of course was probably the only one of us who was excited. "Edward come on! We're gonna be late!" speak of the devil.**

"**Gesh, lay off a little Alice. It's not his fault that he's too caught up with his stupid decision to leave Bel -**_**her."**_** Rosalie said. I noticed how she was careful not to say **_**her **_**name. That doesn't mean she didn't think it though.**

**I quickly went down the stairs and me, Emmett, and Jasper got into Emmett's jeep. While Rose and Alice got into Rose's car. Then just as we drove into the parking lot Alice had a vision. She saw four vampires. Two women and two men. I didn't really get a good look at them because as soon has Alice saw it, it vanished. Then she saw them in front of our new school. Then her visions ended. **

**So it would appear that we were not the only vampires in town. Uh-oh. This was bond to end badly, two different covens in the same territory is not a good thing. We might have to fight to stay or this new coven might be reasonable and we could work something out and then their was the little thing of, were they vegetarians? Oh, this was going to be a very long day.**

**Emmett parked the car next to Rosalie's. We all braced our selves for what might happen and got out of the cars. Then we saw them.**

**The two women got out of a yellow Camaro. I saw Rosalie's jaw drop as she saw the car and then I watched it drop even more when she saw how beautiful the two women were.**

**One of them had dark, red, curly hair, that came about three inches below her shoulder blades. It was almost an auburn color. She had lovely cheek bones and a slender nose, that fit her face perfectly. The other had brown wavy hair that went a few inches past the middle of her back. She had an elegant oval shaped face. There was something about her that seemed so familiar and yet so different. I felt a strange pull towards her but I ignored it.**

**Then I saw two men come out of a huge Hummer, it was bigger than Emmett's jeep, then his jaw drop as he realized this. I couldn't help but crack a small smile at this. **

**One of the men had dirty blonde hair and large muscles. Not as large as Emmett's but still pretty large. The other guy had slightly shaggy, black hair.**

**There was something about all of them. They had that kind of presence that had everyone staring at them whenever they walked into a room. I then noticed that everyone in the parking lot **_**was**_** staring at them. Then I realized that I couldn't read their minds! Not good. Not only that but something else told me that they could be very dangerous when they wished to be. That just made me even more nervous. **

**I saw the one with dirty blonde hair wrap his arm around the red head's waist and lightly kiss her. I heard several of the human's thoughts get a little down, guys mostly. Then the guy with black went up to the other girl and do the same thin, only instead of the lips, he kissed her forehead. She smile at him. A stream of jealously rush through me. WHAT! I didn't even know her name! And she obviously had a mate! What is with me? My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a gasp. I looked up to see that the coven had taken notice of us, than I realized it was the girl with brown hair who gasped. **

**They were all staring at us with a mixture of shock, anger, and hate on their faces. Oh great. Then the black haired goy quietly hissed. "Easy Brandon." said the red head. 'Well now we know at least one of their names' I thought to myself. I saw the brunette slightly tighten her grip on her mate. **

"**Do they know?" Asked the one with dirty blonde hair.**

"**If they did know then they would have done something by now." The red head replied again.**

"**Will, I think Anna's right. They probably would have done something already." said the brunette. Aw, two more names. The red head was Anna and dirty blonde boy was Will. Now what was the brunette's name? '**_**Why do you care?**_**' a small voice in my head said. I growled in frustration. Which turned out to be a very bad idea because as soon as I did the members of the other coven all stiffened, except for the brunette, she still had a look of shock on her face but there was something else too. Hurt?**

'_**What are they thinking?' **_**Alice thought.**

**I looked at her and said, "I don't know."**

"**Come on. Let's go." I heard Anna say to her coven. So she's apparently the leader, I figured this out by how they all listened to her and didn't argue. Also from how they formed a line. Anna and the other girl in the middle and their mates on the outside of the line.**

**We all just stared at them in awe. Then the brunette's eyes and mine met. They seemed so full of pain and grief. Then she quickly looked away. 'Why does she seem so familiar?' I thought. Then I saw Jasper's expression. **

"**All of their emotions, hurt." **

**BellaPOV**

**NO! No, this can't be happening! They can't be here!**

'_**But they are.' **_**Said a voice at the back of my head. **

**Just when everything seems to be getting a little better, they show up. 'Does this world hate me!?' I thought to myself. And just when I finally feel comfortable kissing Brandon. Brandon! How would he tack this? As if to answer my silent question he growled. I tightened my grip around his waist as he tightened his on mine. Just because they're here doesn't change anything. 'I will not let Edward or any one from the Cullen family ruin my relationship with Brandon and the rest of my family.' I thought. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**

**BellPOV**

**We walked into the front office. Anna went to the desk where an elderly woman sat typing. "Hello. We're the Turners." Anna said.**

**The lady looked up. Smiled and said, "Why hello deary. Would you like your schedules?"**

"**That would be lovely." Anna replied in a charming voice.**

**After about one minute the woman handed us each our schedules and locker combinations. "Thank you very much." Anna told her. Then on we all smiled at her. The lady seemed blown away. Not surprising.**

**All of our lockers were next to each other. First period I have with Anna. Second period with Will. Third and fourth period with Brandon. Fifth period alone. Then we all had sixth period together, lunch. Seventh period I have with Anna again. Then the day was over. Well, at least I only have one class alone. Everyone else's schedules were almost the same. Will had a class alone. Brandon and Anna didn't have any alone. Lucky them.**

**I REALLY hope I don't have any classes with any of the Cullens. Now that I think about it the chances of any of them having the same classes as me wasn't very high. This is a big school, I might not see have to see them at all. Oh yeah, now I'm happy. I hopefully won't have any classes with the Cullens. Then the small voice in my head came back **_**, 'Or will you?'**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**So, there it is. Please review. I really want to know your opinions. And don't worry, Edward will find out it's Bella soon. And should she have a few classes with them? Please review and give your opinion. Thanks!**

**Lots Of Love,**

**~Elizabeth~**

**P.S**

**I made a lil mistake in chapter 3. I said that Brandon has blond hair but he doesn't, Will does. Sorry For any confusion. =)**


	8. Confronted Part One

Hey everybody! Wassup? So here is the next chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting. Okay guys I have some good news. Since school is out now I will have more time to write. YAY! So expect more chapters or chapters more often. Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8: **

**BellaPOV**

**Well, first period came by quickly. Anna and I walked into the classroom and sat next to each other, in the back of the room. Then just as the bell rang three more students walked in and I recognized the scent almost instantly. The Cullens. Oh well isn't this just lovely! I saw that the three students were Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. They sat down.**

**The five of us were all tense. I was the tenses. Anna of course noticed this. She looked at me and raised her left eyebrow. That was the signal for me to let her in my mind. I did. Once inside she asked, "**_**You okay?"**_

"_**Yeah. I think." **_**I told her. She nodded then blinked her eyes once. That was how she tells us that she was ending the loop that linked our minds and that meant that the mind conversation was over. **

**I looked at the Cullens. They sat two rows ahead of us. Alice looked back at the two of us and smiled. Oh you've got to be joking! She didn't even know us. Well, from her perspective. Anna forced a smile. I could tell she was trying hard not to go over there and beat the life out of her, all three of them actually. I, on the other hand, just pretended not to notice. I didn't want to be nice to her or any of them. I didn't even want to **_**pretend **_**to be nice. Why should I?**

**The period dragged on. Finally, the bell rang. I looked at Anna. She just nodded. And I left at a very fast human past. Then I made my way to second period. Hopefully, it will be Cullen-free.**

**AnnaPOV**

**OH NUH-UH! She DID NOT just **_**smile**_** at us. Well Alice Cullen sure has a nerve. Then again, she doesn't know that it's Bella. BUT STILL! Ugh! It is gonna take all of my freakin will power and patience to keep from kickin her ass! And patience is something that doesn't visits often with me.**

**I forced a tight smile, so I wouldn't cause any problems in the middle of class, in front of humans. I kept glaring at the back of their pretty little heads through the whole period. They ARE NOT going to ruin my sister's life again! And if they do then they will SO answer to me. It is not even funny. They mess with her I WILL and I repeat, WILL beat them senseless. Then I'll ever so slowly rip them peace by peace and burn them to their miserable ashes. Oh and I **_**so **_**will too.**

**Just as I finished planning on how I what gonna do to them if they hurt Bella, the bell rang. Bell looked at me. I nodded, telling her to hurry out without me. I wanted her out of here just as much as she did, with **_**them. **_**Ugh! I got up from my seat and was about to head towards the door when I heard a someone behind me. **

"**Hi!" said a perky little voice. I froze. I didn't even have to guess who it was behind me. I already knew who it was, unfortunately.**

**I turned around, to non-other than Alice, all perky and happy. I wanted to punch her. I leaned against a my desk, "Hi," I said. I forced another smile. I SO didn't want to be nice to her right now. Or any of them for that fact. Rosalie and Jasper were behind her. Rosalie looked like she wanted to be somewhere else and Jasper eyed me cautiously.**

**I looked back to Alice. She smiled at me. Oh please, does she want me to hurt her? Because I honestly wouldn't mind.**

"**I'm Alice. This is Japer and Rosalie," she told me. **

"**The Cullens," I said. She starred at me, shocked. "Y-yes. How did you know that?" she asked, with a little bit of fear in her voice. So she was scared. Good! She should be. **

**I let out a humorless laugh, then said, "Oh I know more about you then you think."**

**Rosalie's eyes went wide and Jasper stiffened and came closer to Alice's side. I eyed him, then decided to have a little fun with this situation. I went into his mind and heard his thoughts, (whenever she opens her mind to have a conversation with someone in their head she can hear the things that their thinking) then I asked, **_**"Are you afraid?"**_

**Jasper's eyes widened and shock spread over his face. He slowly nodded, answering my question. I just smiled. And his face became even more afraid. Then Alice spoke up, " As you know having more than one coven in a certain area can cause some, er, problems." I just starred at her with a 'Duh' expression on my face**

**She continued, " You see, my family and I were hoping that our families might be able to work something out." **

**I starred at her for a few seconds, she had a hopeful look on her face. Then I took a very small step forward and said in an almost menacing voice, "We might." Then I left. The three of them just stood there with stunned, shocked, and scared expressions on their faces. **

**BellPOV**

**I swiftly walked to my next class. I ran into Will, he was in the same class, just as he got there. He saw the depressed look on my face, "Bells, what's wrong?" he asked with a worried expression. **

"**Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie are in my first class. I don't know if I can handle it."**

" **I know you can. Your strong. You can do this," he said. Then he gave me the brotherly hug that I so badly needed. When we pulled apart he gave me an encouraging smile. I nodded and we walked into class.**

**Will and I took are seats next to each other. About two minutes later I smelt the scent of a Cullen. Will stiffened, as did I. He looked at me then we both looked at the door to see Emmett walk in. I groaned. He looked our way. I instantly looked away. Will sent a glare at him and growled so low that only he, Emmett, and I could hear. **

**Emmett just stared at us for a minute. Then he cocked his head to the side a little, then he sat down at a desk three seats behind us. As he walked to his seat however, he never took his eyes off us**

**The whole period was completely boring, but I tried to listen anyways. I already knew how to do whatever it was the teacher was teaching. My reason for trying to pay attention was not because I wanted to, I was trying to ignore that fact that Emmett kept starring at Will and I. Mostly me though.**

**I glanced at Will, he to was trying to ignore Emmett's annoying stare. He looked at me and gave another small smile. I smiled back and sighed. **

**What happened next shocked the freakin crap out of me. In a voice that only vampires could hear Emmett said, "You remind me of someone."**

**I froze, so did Will. I looked back at him. He looked at me, expecting me to say something. I was about to say you must be mistaken or something like that when the teacher said, "Ms. Turner! Is something wrong?"**

**I quickly turned around and said, "No sir."**

**He nodded and went back to the lesson. Nothing was said for the rest of class. When the bell rang Will and I left quickly, so that Emmett couldn't say anything else. "You can do it," Will said. I gave him a smile and we went to our separate classes. Brandon was in my next class. I was happy for that. I needed him right now. I really want this class to be Cullen-less. **

**I sat next to Will. He smiled at me, "Hey."**

"**Hey," I said returning the smile. **

**I leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. Then the bell rang and class began. **

**Yes! My wish came true. No Cullens in this class. **

**The bell rang and I gave Brandon one more kiss, then left to my next class. I had this class alone. Oh joy. I REALLY hope I don't have any Cullens in this class.**

**As I walked closer to my classroom I caught a scent. The Cullen's scent. Oh no!**

**I braced myself, took a deep breath and walked in. I looked around the room. My eyes landed and the one Cullen I dreaded to see the most. If it still beat, my heart would have stopped. I sucked in a sharp breath. He was the one person I despised and hated the most. Edward.**

____________________________________________________________________________________

Well, there it is. I really hope you enjoyed it.

Just so you know I MIGHT be starting another story soon. But I'm not to sure if im gonna start it just yet. Her are two of the names that I want to use for one of the main characters. I would really appreciate it if you voted on the one that YOU think I should use. So here they are:

-Elaine

-Marian. Witch one do you like better. And you can't say neither cuz I really want to use one of those. So please let me know. Thanks for reading!

Lots Of Love,

~Izzy


	9. Us Againts the World and the Cullens

**Heeeeey everybody! So here is chapter 9. I would have put it up earlier, but I got my laptop taken away. My mom heard a rumor that wasn't true. But no worries it's all taken care of. So enjoy reading!! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. ______________________________________________________________________________**

BellaPOV

Is this world out to get me, or something? Cuz it sure feels like it. Especially since the only seat left is freakin RIGHT next to him. I groaned. This is NOT my day. Ever so unwillingly I took a step forward, walked to the stupid desk and plopped my butt down. Life sucks. And karma hates me. I looked at _him. _As I had hoped he had a look of pure fear on his beautiful face. I looked away and hoped with all my heart that this class would get out early, but the chances of that are pretty low. Oh will someone just kill me now?

EdwardPOV

The brunette was scary! There was just something about her that told me NOT to piss her off. Actually that little something was in her entire family. They were REALLY scary. Emmett was even scared of them. Note to self: DO NOT piss of scary vampire family, who looks like they wanna freakin kill me.

She looked at me and I just starred. Obviously looking like the idiot that I was. She glared. Rolled her eyes and looked away. Oh lovely. I'm already annoying her and I haven't even talked to her. And now I am too scared too even try. I mean come on, I just got out of the depression of not being with my Bella about two months ago, I don't need to die just yet. Even though I wanted to, I had to stay for my family. I owed them that much.

I looked back at the girl. Why does she remind me of some one. I should of looked away then because the girl looked at me.

"What are you looking at?" she hissed, venom in her voice.

If I could have, I would have pied my pants. "N-nothing," I said and looked away. I heard her give an annoyed sigh.

A few minutes later the bell rang. The brunette quickly got up and left. Oh boy. I would have to see them at lunch. Hopefully they won't bite my head off. Especially the brunette. And the red head.

AnnaPOV

AHHHH!!!!!! I HATE THEM! HATE, HATE, HATE THEM! Do they not now how to not annoy the crap out of me? Hmm? Do they like irritating me?

As if having Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie in first period wasn't bad enough. But nooooo, I have jackass Edward in second period. The only thing that kept me from ripping his miserable head off in class was the fact that there were humans in the room. And he had the nerve to smile at me, I just glared at him. Fear swept over his face. Then in third period I hade Emmett. Ugh! Then Alice was in my fourth period class. By then I had to freakin hold on to Will's arm to keep from walking over to her and kicking her ass! Thankfully I didn't have any Cullen in my fifth period class. Ugh, but I have to deal with them at lunch. AND I DON'T EVEN EAT. But NOOO, I still have to deal with them.

I walked into the cafeteria with Bella and sat at a table with Will and Brandon. The boys brought food with them. Not like we'd eat most of it. But no need getting the humans suspicious.

We saw the _Cullens _at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. I looked at them and saw that we had served our purpose. They looked absolutely scared shitless. Good!

I looked at them and looked into their minds. They were all wondering why we looked like we wanted to hurt them. Oh, if they only knew. I looked at Bella and raised my eyebrow. After about three seconds the nodded. Then I opened all three of their minds for a family meeting. Sort of.

"_The Cullens want to have a meeting with us. What do you guys say?" _I asked.

They all looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Well?" I said out loud.

Then Will answered, _"Babe, are you feelin alright?"_

"_Yeah. Your not letting them mess with your head, right?" _Brandon asked.

"Are you serious?" Bella asked out loud.

"_Dead serious."_ I said. _"Pixie over there had the nerve to come up and ask me after first period."_

They all growled. "She did?" Bella asked.

I nodded my head. _"So, what do you guys think?" _I asked.

They thought about it for a minute. Then Will spoke up,_ "I'm up for it if you are,"_ he said. Oh yeah, that's my man.

"_I guess so," _Brandon said.

That left Bella. Who looked like that was the stupidest idea in the world.

"You don't have to go babe," Brandon said. Wrapping an arm around her. Cute.

"Yeah, you don't have to come," I told her.

"_You guys sure?"_

We all nodded to her question.

"_I really don't want to talk to them," _she said.

"_It's okay," _Will told her.

She smiled at us.

"_We should probably get you a different nick name to use in public," _I stated.

She thought for a minute, then said, _"Izabel. Like Isabella, only without the bella and with a z instead of an s."_

"_Okay. Izabel it is then,"_ I told her. Then I ended the loop with the boys and told her,_ " I'm gonna talk to Alice." _Bella looked at me.

Then out loud I said, "Block the mind reader."

She just smiled and nodded. I blinked once and focused my attention on a very confused and scared looking pixie, I mean, Alice.

"_You still want to talk about the territory issue?" _I asked her. I so badly hoped that she would say no. But of course, I got the opposite.

"_Yeah. That would be great. Where do you guys want to meet us?" _she asked.

"_Doesn't matter,"_ I said.

"_Okay. Meet us at the clearing in the woods. You do know where that is, right?"_

I looked at her with a 'duh' expression on my face and then said, _"Yeah. We actually live near there. When to you want to meet?"_ I was becoming slightly bored. We could just easily kill them if there_ was_ a problem. But then, Aro wouldn't be very pleased with us.

"_How about six o'clock?" _she asked.

"_What day? And am or pm?" _I asked.

Then she said, _"Today. Pm."_

"_See ya then," _I said. Then before she could say anything else I ended the loop. After that the bell rang and we all went to our classes. Bella and I had seventh period together. Oh, how I hope we don't have a Cullen.

We walked to our class and when we walked in the door we both stopped dead in our tracks.

Oh-no! We didn't have one, but all of the Cullens in this class. OH WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD!! I would have screamed but I had to keep it together, for Bella. She looked like she WAS about to scream. I nudged her and gave her an encouraging smile. Then we took our seats at the very back of the classroom. The Cullens eyes never left us. Oh, lovely.

During class the Cullens would glance back at us every now and then. Oh, I wanted to hurt them so bad. One in particular. Edward.

FINALLY, class ended. Bella and I waited until they all left and then we left. We met the boys in the parking lot and drove home. Later tonight, we would come face to face with the Cullens.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, there it is. And don't worry, the Cullens will find out it's Bella soon. Oooo, and I bet your wondering if a fight will break out. Well you'll just have to wait and see. I'm so mean. Sorry. But don't worry, I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon. Reviews will help me to write faster. That and they just make my day.**

**Lots Of Love,**

**~*Izzy*~**


	10. Meeting and Truth

**Hi guys! So here is the next chapter. Yay! This chapter is dedicated to Derangedpixie and PurpleReader29, for helping me with my 'posting pictures on profile problem'. So thank you. But some bad news. I tried to post a picture but I think I did something wrong, so I will try again. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BellaPOV**

We were all sitting in the living room when Anna said, " Well, we'd better get going. You sure you don't wanna come Bells?"

I looked at her then said, " Yeah, I'm sure."

She just nodded. I walked up to Brandon, "I love you," I said and kissed him. We pulled away, "I love you too," he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

Then they left.

**Edward POV**

My family and I were waiting for them in the clearing that was in the middle of the woods. We formed a straight line, all standing nest to each other.

My families thoughts were going crazy. But before I could say anything a scent hit us. They're scent.

We all stiffened. And looked for them. It didn't take long.

Out of the fog came the Turner family. Anna was in the middle. The males where on each side of her. But something was off. The brunette wasn't there. Instead of four, they're were three.

**AnnaPov**

We walked toward the Cullens and stopped out eight yards away from them. They were all tense, so were we.

Then a tall blond man spoke up.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. I believe you've already met my children. This is my wife Esmee," he said pointing to a a lovely women with caramel colored hair. I smile at her. WAIT , what! I was being nice to her! Since when? Then that I gave me an idea. I would be nice , but still show them that we're not and I mean NOT here to be they're friends.

I remembered Edward. Good thing I was singing a song in my head when I thought that.

I smiled at all of them. And said, " I'm Anna Turner. This is Will, my husband," I said nodding my head towards him.

"And my older brother, Brandon," I said nodding my head to him.

"My sister, Izabel is busy with … ...distractions…..at the moment," I said eyeing Edward. He flinched.

Carlisle spoke again, " My family and I were hoping that we could work out some sort of an agreement involving territory. We don't want to fight you."

I looked at him then said, "Oh, of course. We don't _intend _to kill you. Aro would be very displeased with us."

All of their eyes widened. Then Rosalie said, "Kill us? What makes you think we can't kill _you_?"

I felt a smug grin spread across my face. I crouched and said in a menacing voice, "Would you like to find out?"

Fear covered her pretty little face. Her silence was answer enough for me. I tilted my head a little, "I didn't think so," I said. Then stood up.

"You know Aro?" Esmee asked us.

I gave her another smile and said sweetly, "Yes. We work with him."

They starred at us like we were crazy.

"Something wrong?" Brandon asked them.

Then Carlisle spoke again. "You- you work for Aro?" Now it was our turn to stare at them like _they_ were crazy. Then the boys started laughing. I felt an amused expression cover my face as I did my best not to laugh. I let out a small chuckle and said, " We don't work for Aro. We work _with _Aro."

"What exactly do you do?" Jasper asked. I could tell he almost dreaded to know the answer.

"Well, lets just say….we take care of what needs to be taken care of, and in some cases with needs to be taken care of. We even have to deal some humans at times. But cases like those are rare especially with the consequences.," I replied.

They looked at me with confusion on their faces. "What do you mean _deal _with?" Alice asked.

"We do what needs to be done," Will told them.

"We kill them," I finished. "We have too. It's our duty." They all had looks of fear on their faces. Curiosity got the best of me and I looked into their minds. They all thought the same thing. Bella.

That's when I decided to have a little fun and make them feel guilty.

"We actually took care of a case of a human knowing of our exsistance in Forks not too long ago. Boring little town that is. We had to take out a young girl by the name of. . . . Swan. Yes, that's it. Isabella Swan. She knew of our presence in the world and uh, we took care of her."

When I said this they all froze and their eyes widened with fear, pain, lose, hurt but most of all guilt. Good. Ha! Will and Brandon caught on to what I was doing right away and backed me up.

"Poor girl," Brandon said.

"It was very sad," Will added.

I decided to cut in then, "Yes. It was sad wasn't it. It was actually quite heart breaking. She had just gotten back home from her father's funeral. She actually begged us to kill her. So come to think of it, we did her a favor. But you want to know the saddest part?" The Cullens just starred at me with hoarer all over their faces.

I continued, " With her last breath she said 'Thank you'. It was very sad."

By now the Cullen family looked absolutely outraged. YES! Wait outraged? Why would they care. They left her for crying out loud! Then from the corner of my eye Edward came at me. He came in front of me, crouched and ready to kill. The rest of his family did the same.

I leaned forward but didn't crouch. The boys however did crouch. One on each side of me and they took a step forward, almost in front of me.

"You killed Bella! She's dead!" Edward hissed. Rage and venom leaking off of every word. Huh, like he cared if she was dead, witch she isn't. Thankfully.

Then from out of the fog a figure cam flying in front of me standing between me and Edward. Crouched defensive position. She hissed at Edward then said, " No I'm not."

They all gasped and backed away. It was Bella.


	11. Beyond Pissed

**Heeeeeeey! Wassup everyone? Well, here is the next chapter. I would have put it up earlier today BUT , a LOT has been going on in my life right now. But it's here! YAY! Also, I wanna wish a happy birthday to Ravita13! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! It was also my sister's birthday too, on the 27. So, hope ya'll like this chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 13: Beyond Pissed

BellaPOV

OH NOOOOO, THEY DID NOT JUST MAKE A FREAKIN ATTEMPT TO TRY AND KILL _MY_ FAMILY!

I am freakin BEYOND angry, mad, and pissed. WAY BEYOND pissed!

NO ONE tries to kill MY family. Not even the _Cullens. _Ugh!! I HATE THEM!!

They all gasped when they saw me and backed away, even Edward. Yeah, good, they better back away AND be afraid.

"Bella?" Alice said. I looked up. She started to run towards me, I hissed and backed away in a crouch. She froze. Shock written over her face.

"I _really _wouldn't do that pixie," I heard Anna say from behind me.

"Bella, is that really you?" Esme asked. I stared at her then straightened up from my crouch. I nodded my head, "Yeah." I said.

"Yeah, it is actually," I continued. She slowly came to me. She then very slowly and cautiously wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry we left you like that, Bella," she told me. My knees started to shake, my arms did too, as I returned her hug.

I didn't know what to say. So I just went with the first thing that popped into my head, witch was a stupid idea.

"Hi Esme."

Stupid of me. I should push her away, or hiss and back away. Tell her to get off of me or scream that I hated her. Like I had always imagined I would say if I ever saw any of them again. But nooooo, I have to be suddenly scared to hurt her and say 'Hi'.

I pulled away, she looked me up and down with sock all over her motherly face. And too go with her face she said in her motherly tone, "Bell, sweetie, what happened to you?"

I sighed, "It's a long story."

"We have time," someone said from behind her. I looked. It was Edward. I took a step back. I SO did NOT want to be near him right now. As soon as I took the step back a hurt look crossed his features but I didn't care. Then Anna came to my rescue, I love her.

She came to my side and held onto my arm, "You may have time, but we don't," she said.

"We have to go. We won't kill you. You just stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours," she continued.

They just nodded. The sock and hurt never left their faces. I didn't know what to do or how to feel. I am SO confused. It hurts.

I turned around to Brandon and hugged him as if he was dear life. Somehow he always seemed to make things better. As soon as I felt his warm, strong arms wrap protectively around me, my confusion seemed to slowly melt away. I heard someone fidget behind us, probably Edward. But I didn't care. Why should I, he doesn't want me. And I'm not so sure that I want him anymore.

Then I heard Anna, "Unless she wants to talk to you then you are going to stay away from my sister. Got it?"

I looked back and saw them all nod, slowly and almost hesitantly.

"Good. Because I'm not gonna tell you again."

With that said the four of us turned around and walked away. Disappearing from their sight, into the fog.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Short, I know. Please don't hate me. Sorry. I'll try to make them longer. But it's better then nothing. So, PLEASE review!**

**Lots Of Love,**

**~*Izzy*~**


	12. Chapter 14

**Hi guys!! Here's da next chapter. Hope you all like it. Sorry it took so long. Happy Reading!! Oh and if your vote changed Please tell me. And thanks SO MUCH to everyone that did vote.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight*sniff, tear*.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 14**

BrandonPOV

We all ran home in silence. Bella was upset. Who wouldn't be. When we got to the house I led her upstairs to her room. I walked over to the bed , we laid down and I just held her letting her know that I was their for her. Then she started to cry, tearless, dry sobs. I held her tighter to my chest.

"Shhhh. It's okay, Bella. I'm here your okay," I told her. She nodded against me chest. **(AN: They're body's are facing each other)** I felt her cling tighter onto me, as if I was going to disappear. She didn't have to. I love her.

BellaPOV

I tightened my grip on Brandon. I was so scared. He could leave me too. I wouldn't be able to survive this time if he did. For some reason I felt like I was going to lose him.

"Brandon," I whispered. "You can't leave me. I NEED you. Please, don't leave me." My voice was shaky.

He lifted my chin, looked me straight in in the eyes and said, "Bella, I will never leave you like he did. I love you." he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Promise," I asked.

"Promise. No matter what," he told me in a voice that told me that he meant it.

" I love you," I told him.

" I love you too, Bella."

We starred into each others eyes a little longer then I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back. I pulled him closer to my chest. Our kiss became more passionate.

I love Brandon, with all that is left of my dead heart. I just wish I could give him more.

Even though it was only the second day of school, the four of us didn't go. None of us, especially me, wanted to deal with the Cullens.

At eight in the morning we all went hunting for two hours. Then when we got home Anna and I decided to go to the mall. I love shopping now.

While the boys decided to stay home and play video games. And probably arm wrestle. They could be very competitive at times. But that why I love them. Well, one of the reasons why I love them.

Anna and I decided to take my Mustang. I love my car, it's my baby.

We bought a LOT of clothes. We just couldn't help ourselves. I bought eighteen shirts, thirteen pairs of pants, nine skirts, minie and long, leggings, ten pairs of shoes and of course accessories. Witch were four sunglasses, one necklace, and five purses. All that led up to me buying sixty items.

Anna bought seventeen shirts, thirteen pants, eleven skirts, minie and long, leggings, ten pairs of shoes. And accessories. She bought three sunglasses, two hats and six purses. She bought sixty-two things. All together we bought 122 items, oh, and two movies, Transformers 2 and Bride Wars. So, basically we spent a LOT of money. We spent exactly………………. Well, lets just stick with A LOT.

After shopping we went home. We played really loud music and sang along, just having fun. It was four o'clock. We had spent six hours shopping and we wanted to spend some time with our boys. They're eyes almost popped out when they saw all of the bags we were carrying, we just laughed.

The rest of the day we just spent together. We watched the movies that we bought, that lasted until seven o'clock. Will and Anna were pretty much making out most of the time, then they disappeared upstairs to her bedroom . We watched them run up the stairs, then we heard the door slam close. We just looked at each other and started laughing. Brandon and I haven't gone that far, we were both okay with that though. The rest of the night we just snuggled on the couch and watched TV.

The next morning we decided to go to school. I decided to skip the class I had with Edward.

We all got ready. Will was wearing a black shirt that really showed his muscles and jeans. Brandon was wearing a dark blue, almost gray, shirt and jeans. Anna was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a short sleeve, blood red shirt , black boots that cam up to the bottom of her knees and a black leather jacket. She also had a blood red leather bag. I was wearing a long sleeve, dark green, v-neck shirt with dark blue skinny jeans, brown boots and a brown hoddie. I had a brown leather bag.

When we were all ready we decided that the boys would take Brandon's truck and Anna and I would take our motorcycles. Yes, we ride motorcycles, we all have one. Brandon's is black with a little silver on it. Will's is all black. Anna's is black with red, gold and silver on it, but it is mostly black. Mine is black with dark blue on it. We all had all black helmets that covered our faces.

Anna and I put our bags in the back seat of the truck and got on our motorcycles.

"I'll race you to school," Anna said with a smile and competitive tone to her voice.

"Okay, just don't cry when I beat you," I told her with a playful smile.

She just rolled her eyes and said, " In your dreams sis." We put our helmets on and darted forward with the boy's not far behind us in the truck.

It didn't take us long to get there, when we did everyone was starring at us. Shocker. I parked in the parking lot and Anna came next to me on her motorcycle. We both took of our helmets and shook out our hair. I smiled at her and said , " Beat ya," She just rolled her eyes again and said, "Whatever." I laughed. The truck came up on the other side of me and parked. The boys got out. They handed out bags to us as we got off our motorcycles.

From the corner of my eye I saw the Cullens staring at us, mostly me. I sighed and Anna nudged me. I gave her a small smile and watched her and Will wrap their arms around each other. Then Brandon wrapped his arm around my waist and I smiled at him. He kissed my forehead as I wrapped my arm around him. Then the four of us walked to wards the front building.

As we walked I caught Edward's eyes watching me with a pained expression I suddenly became sad. WHAT?! Why the heck am I sad for him, he deserved it!

I looked him straight in the eyes and I felt something in my dead heart towards him, but I couldn't tell what it was. I looked down and continued walking. This might be harder then I thought.


	13. The Hunt

**Hey everybody!!! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Twilight related things.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

BellaPOV

Ugh! I feel so depressed! Alice keeps trying to get me to smile, or pay attention to her. She keeps looking back at me.

Someone kill me, please.

Other then the attempts of smiles from Alice, Emmett, Jasper and even one from Rosalie, the day went by fine.

But then, the class I had with Edwar came, and it came all too soon. I was skipping that class and I decided to go hunting. What a mistake,

**~*~**

I ranthrough the forest. I had just drained three deer and a rather large rabbit. I wasn't really thirst anymore, but I had time to burn.

As I was running a scent caught my attention. It was heading straight toward me! For some odd and stupid reason I ran faster and then I collided with whatever it was. It was another vampire. But I couldn't tell who it was.

I ran into the person and we both fell and rolled down the rest of the hill. When we _finally _came to the ground at a sudden stop, I landed on top of the person's chest.

Then I realized who the scent belonged too. I snapped my head around and looked at the person. My eyes went wide. I quickly got off of him and stood.

"Edward."

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I am REALLY sorry that it's so darn short, but better then nothing, right?**

**I just wanted to start the next chapter leaving off form there and so this chapter ended up being short, too short. Again, SUPER SORRY! Please don't hate me. Oh, and no worries, I'm already workin on da next chapter. REVIEW! It'll make me write faster. **


	14. The Talk

_**Hey ya'll! Well, here is the next chapter!! Now, just so you know I will be a little busy with dance. So yeah, if I don't update in I while, which hopefully won't happen, then it's because of that. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight=(. Oh well, that's life.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_BellaPOV_

_I stood there just starring at him. He did the same. That continued for what seemed like forever. It was like he was starring into my soul. _

_Then he finally spoke, "Bella."_

_I didn't know what to do and sure didn't know what to say. So I said the first thing that cam to my mind, "Yeah." My voice cracked. Ugh!_

"_I thought that you….." he didn't finish, so I did for him._

"_..That I was still human?" _

_He nodded. And I said, "Well, I'm not." _

"_Bella, I'm so sorry that I left you like I did. I was trying to protect you. But apparently that didn't work," he said._

_Okay, now I'm confused. Trying to protect me?_

"_Um, what?" I said. "What do you mean trying to protect me? You didn't want me anymore." My voice was shaky as I spoke. Oh great._

_Edward looked so guilty, then said, "No Bella. I've always wanted you and I always will. I left to keep you safe from vampires, you weren't safe around us. I wanted to keep you safe from anything that could hurt or even kill you, even if it was me. And I'm so deeply sorry for hurting you."_

_I just stood there stunned. He still loved me?! As I came to realize this I felt…….happy. He loves me. _

_He came up to me and stroked my cheek. I shivered at his touch and an electric shock shot through my body. He took a small step closer so our faces were inches apart._

"_I never stopped thinking about you," he said._

_My voice came out in a whisper, "Really?"_

_He nodded. He leaned in and so did I. our faces came closer and closer then….._

_**A/N: I was just gonna leave it there, but I'm too nice. Lol.**_

…_..then I stopped, so did he. Right as our lips were about to touch I suddenly remembered Brandon. Then I just couldn't bring myself to kiss Edward. I wanted to kiss Edward SO badly but I didn't want to hurt Brandon._

" _I can't," I whispered. He looked at me confused, then realization hit him. _

"_I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you too, I really do. But I…..I just can't. Sorry." _

_He nodded his head. But the hurt and sadness never left his eyes. "Can we at least be friends?" he asked._

_I gave him a small smile , "I don't think so, yet. Maybe someday. Just not now."_

_He just nodded again, he gave me a forced half hearted smile. If I could cry I would. But I knew we couldn't be friends. It would be too hard. Loving him and just being friends. Especially when we use to be more. It broke my heart. Knowing that he was trying to keep me safe, that just hurt way more._

_I wrapped my arms around him, at least I could do that, and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. I let go and kissed him on the cheek._

_I took a step back, gave him another sad smile, turned around and ran away._

_I didn't go back to school. I just wasn't up for it right now. I ran through the forest until I came to a really big tree. I sat down and leaned against it and cried dry tearless sobs. _

_After a little while I decided to suck it up and just go back to school. I would have to sooner or later. So, I'll just make it sooner rather then later, so that I can get it over with. _

_**~*~**_

_When I got to school it was lunch time. As I walked into the cafeteria I saw that Edward was already there. I walked by without even glancing at them but could feel their eyes on me. I sat down between Brandon and Anna. She nudged me and I let her through my shield and she looked through my past and what just happened between me and Edward. I looked at her when she was done and I saw a look of shock covered over her face. She quickly composed her self and put on her poker face put I could still see the shock in her eyes._

_We sat in silence, I could tell that the quiet awkwardness was getting to Anna, she is never quiet. Only when she needs to be. I felt the Cullen's eyes on us, all of us. But we didn't look at them, we just looked at the table or glanced at each other._

_The silence was interrupted by Anna's phone vibrating. She picked it up and saw that she got a txt message. She read it and her eyes widened. She quickly put her phone away and looked at all of us. Then in a whisper so small that only vampires could hear she said, "Aro."_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Cliffhanger! So I bet your all wondering bout that text message. What did Aro say? What's wrong with him contacting them, what's next?! You'll all find out, soon. And even sooner if you review.**_

_**Lots Of Love,**_

_**~Izzy **_


	15. Txt's

**Here's the next chapter. ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AnnaPOV**

They all froze. I had just gotten a text from Aro. All it said was _Be prepared for anything._ What the heck is that supposed to mean?! But that's not what scared me, what scared me was the fact that Aro would NEVER try and contact us, unless it was seriously bad, like, you could die bad. And I was also worried about the _anything, _part too. I was really scared. Like badly and I NEVER get this scared. This is definitely a first. I felt fear, nervousness, and more fear rush into me. And I knew my family did too, you could see it on their faces.

"What did Aro say?" Will asked.

"He said, _Be ready for anything. _What is that even mean, _anything?_" I said.

" Well, it can't be something good," Bella said.

" What are we gonna do," Brandon asked.

"I-I, I don't know," I said in disbelief. I've NEVER NOT known what to do, what if I do something wrong, I need more information!! I began to panic.

Then I suddenly felt very calm. Huh?

"Guys, I'm like calm." I told them. They looked at me funny.

"I was just freaking out a minute ago. So… why… am I … calm?" I am really confused right now.

"Jasper," Bella told me. I looked at him, he gave me a somewhat shy smile, then I remembered. He can control emotions. Awww, that's so sweet. I smile at him.

"Thanks," I said. Whoa, did I just thank him, yeah, I did. What is with me today. Oh well, I'll live. And I was pretty nice. UGH!!! Now I feel bad for being mean or scary, or what ever I was.

"It's okay," I heard him say from across the room. I looked at him. He just smiled again.

I shook my head. "No it isn't," I told him. He just shrugged.

I sighed and looked at my family. They all had these very confused looks on their faces and were looking back and forth between me and Jasper. I looked at the Cullen's , so were they. Then I realized that the only ones that knew what me and Jasper were talking about were Jasper, Edward and myself . I busted out laughing. For some odd reason I found this very amusing.

I heard Edward and Jasper laughing too. I looked over to see everyone's faces looking extremely confused while watching the three of us.

After I finally got a grip on myself I stopped laughing.

"Um, what was all that about?" Bella asked.

I let out a loud sigh, while shaking my head and said, "Nothing."

Just as she was about to say something my phone buzzed again. We all froze. They looked at me expectantly. I picked up my phone and saw that it was another txt from Aro. Uh-oh, not good. I began to panic again. I read the txt,

_From: Aro_

_I want you to go to the Cullen's house and then call me. I NEED to talk to ALL of you. Make it as SOON as possible, it's important. All of your lives are at steak._

Well, gee, that's sure comforting. I read it over again.

"The Cullen's?" I said out loud.

Everyone, again, froze.

"What about them?" Bella asked, confusion all over her face.

I showed her the txt. Her face became even more pale, if that was even possible. She looked at them. They all just starred at us, moving from each of our faces. They remained a little longer on mine and Bella's face.

She looked back at me, "Shit," she whispered.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

I showed Will and Brandon the txt, they said the same thing.

"Bella," I said. She looked at me.

"Take your shield off of me," I continued.

Her eyes widened. "W-what?! Why?" she asked.

"Just trust me," I told her. She starred at me then slowly nodded her head. I felt her shield lower. I gave her a small smile.

I looked at all of them and said," Stay here," my voice was so serious that they'd be crazy not to listen. Will was about to say something but I gave him a look that made him shut his mouth. Then I got up and walked over to the Cullen's table.

All of their eyes were wide and confused as I walked towards them. When I reached them I pulled out a chair and sat down right in between Edward and Emmett.

I sat down, crossed my arms and just looked at all of their shocked faces. I gave them a tight smile. No one said anything. So, I spoke up.

"I need to look into all of your past's."

I heard Bella gasp. I couldn't see her face, since my back was to our table, but my guess is, she's not very happy right now.

"Um, may I ask why?" Alice asked.

"Yes you may, but I may not awnser," I told her. She frowned.

I let out a sigh, " I need to see if any of you did something to piss someone off without realizing it."

"Oh, I see," Alice said.

"How exactly does it work. I mean, how do you see it," Jasper asked.

Should I tell them? Well, I don't see the harm.

"Well, when I looked into some ones past I see what happened as if I was there watching it happen. The scene around me changes in my mind so it seems like it's happening all over again, only it's not. I can touch you in the memory and you can feel me in reality, faintly. And I can talk to you and you can faintly hear me in reality, also. And since I can also have conversations with people in their minds, then I can also see what some one was thinking when their past happened, I usualy don't do that, only when I feel like it. And I can go through the memories as fast as I want."

They all just starred at me for a second then Rosalie said, "Why did you ask us? Why didn't you just….. do it?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Would you have preferred that?" I asked, my voice at bit testy. She shook her head.

"I didn't think so. I mean, I would want to know if some one was lookinh into what I've been through."

They all just nodded. Wa that a yes, ugh!

"So, _does_ any one have a problem with it?" I asked. They all shook their head.

"Good. Oh, and make sure I don't move."

They all looked confused. I looked at Edward. "Don't let me get out of my seat," I told him.

He nodded, " I won't let you."

I nooded and lloked at Emmett. He gave me a big goofy grin, I let out a chuckel.

"Try to move as little as possible," I told him. He nodded then becam very still. Then I looked into his past.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, there it was. I hope ya'll liked it. Oh and a heads up, I have another story up and I would REALLY LOVE if you all chaked it out. REVIEW!!! If you do review then I promise you that the next chapter will be up soo!!! **

**Lots Of Love,**

**~*Evenstarsinger**


	16. Past

**Hey guyz!!!! I'm REEEEEEEEALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I promise I will never take this long again, or at least I'll try really hard not to. It's just that school started again and this guy at my school who likes me is like stalking me and bugging me and I still have dance and homework and my other story, so I'm really busy. So again, sorry. Here's the next chapter, I hope ya'll like it!!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AnnaPOV**

Emmett's past wasn't that interesting until he became a vampire, he is pretty funny though. After I was done with him I moved onto Rosalie. Oh boy.

I looked at her she seemed uneasy. Emmett rubbed her arm, she looked at him, he gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled back. She looked at me and slowly nodded. Okay, weird, I looked at Edward, he gave me a sad look. Uh-oh, her past is probably gonna scare the shit outa me, oh well.

I looked into her mind and went through her memories, all of them.

_She was beautiful her whole life. I felt terror, sadness and anger overwhelm me as I watched what Royce King and his drunk friends did to her. I heard my self quietly gasp when I saw him rip her hate off and what they did next made me shake, literally. I flinched as I watched them break her physically and emotionally. They beat her, rapped her and then left her to die. Her breathing became ragged and she was bleeding to death from all the cuts and I saw a single tear roll down her cheek. I felt the urge to do something_ _to let her now that I understand her WAY, so I reached forward and touched the tear, I heard her gasp, I gave a small sympathetic smile in her direction, then I went back to watching her past. I watched as Carlisle helped her. Then I speed up to when she found Emmett. Other than that that's pretty much it._

I came back into reality and they were all watching me. I looked at Rosalie and gave her a small smile and to my surprise she smiled back.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, I know that chapter wasn't very long, sorry, but I HAVE to finish my homework, English. So, until next time. REVIEW!!!**

**Lots Of Love,**

**~*Izzy*~**


	17. NiceyNice

**Hey everyone!!! I just wanna say how sorry I am for not updating in a while! Time just flies right by, especially when your reeeeeeeeeally busy!! So since I can't update as often as I would like I've decided that I'll try and make the chapters longer. So, after this chapter I will TRY my best to make the chapters loner. Hope you enjoy, sorry for keepin' you waiting!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own anything.**

* * *

**AnnaPOV**

I finished up looking into their pasts'. Nothin really interesting. But, one thing that caught my attention was when they were playing baseball with Bella when she was human.

I smiled at them, where was all the nicey-nice comin' from? I mean SERIOUSLY!! It's really starting to creep me out. I shook it off.

"My family and I'll be coming over later today, if that's okay with all of you," I said.

I heard Bella mumble/hiss, "over my freakin' dead body."

I rolled my eyes. Then Alice spoke, "Of course its alright with us!!"

I raised my left eyebrow, "Well okay then," I said.

I scooted back in the chair a little and stood up. I threw on more smirk at them then turned and walked away.

Bella was fuming, I mean she looked really pissed. Like beyond pissed, I mean she freakin looked like she could kill. Oh boy, I'm in for it.

I sat down with out saying anything. Silence followed, Bella glared at me and the boys just starred at me, shocked.

The silence was getting to me, "What?!?"

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Their. House!!" Bella said, venom practically leaking off every word.

"Oh, yes you are. Even if I have to drag your ass over there," I said in a sickly sweet and deathly calm voice.

'Am why exactly should I?" she asked, her tone challenging.

"Well, one: Because I said so.

Two: Your most likely gonna have to bee in the same room as them sooner or later so why make it later rather than sooner?"

And thirdly: Because Aro want's all there for the confrence since it obviously involves the Cullens and it is your job!" I said, my voice full of the authority that she KNEW I had.

"Fine," she hissed, still glaring.

I leaned back into my chair and crossed my arms.

I looked at the boys, "Anyone else got a problem with that?" I asked.

They closed their mothus, gulped and shook their heads.

"Good," I said.

Then the bell rang. We all got up and went to our next class.

* * *

**Okay guys, there it was!! There will be more next time!!**

**Lots Of Love,**

**~*Lizzy*~**


	18. OhSoLovable

**Hey guys! I'm really SORRY 4 not updating in a while. I don't have the best excuse, I've just been pretty busy and time really goes by fast. But it's SUMMER! YAY! That means more tanning, SHOPPING, swimming, and most importantly WRITING! So please review! Hope you enjoy the chapter! =)**

**DISCLAIMER: Guess who doesn't own Twilight!… ME!**

Anna Pov

After school we all went home. Bella was still pretty pissed. I hope she's not too mad. She has to understand that we _have_ to 'associate' with the Cullens, we don't really have a choice, Aro's orders.

So now I am laying on my bed starring at the ceiling, waiting to go to the Cullen's. They were expecting us at 6:00 and it is now 3:00, oh joy. Whatever will I do for the next three hours? Just then Will walked in.

I smiled, "Hey handsome," I said.

He chuckled and laid down next to me, "Hey."

We just starred into each other's eyes for a few minutes. I put my hand under his shirt and started massaging his _amazing _abs. He let out a low husky growl. A shiver ran down my spine and I smirk at him. Then he attacked me, with his mouth.

The kiss started out passionate and the next thing I knew neither of us were wearing our shirts. And just as we were about to lose the pants, none other than my oh-so loveable brother interrupted.

"WILL! STOP GETTING SOME FROM MY SISTER AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

I rolled my eyes and Will groaned into my neck, annoyed with Brandon.

"Ugh, no!" he said.

Brandon shouted, yet again, " COME ON MAN! ARE WE GONNA GO HUNTING OR NOT?"

Will sighed, "Shit, I forgot."

Now it was my turn to sigh. He pulled away, reluctantly, and starred me in the eye. I smiled at him, " Babe, you should go. You need to hunt."

He planted a sweet kiss on my lips and gave me a smile before getting up and putting his shirt back on. Then after giving me one more smile, he left.

I sighed, got up, and put my shirt back on. After that I walked downstairs only to find Bella, watching tv.

She looked at me then back at the tv. I sighed and walked over to the couch then sat next to her.

She didn't look at me, she just kept starring at the tv even though I knew she wasn't really watching the show. How do I know, cuz she HATES this show.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. She looked at me.

"Look, Bella, I KNOW you don't want to see them again, but we have to. Aro's orders have to be obeyed. If there not, then he'll just see us as a threat to him and the rest of the guard and he will try to kill us. And do you really want to spend forever running from the Volturi?" I said.

SHE sighed, "No. I don't want that."

We sat in silence for a few seconds then she spoke again, "It …hurts. And I'm just so…confused. I mean I love Brandon but then…. Edward." she whispered Edward's name and I saw hurt in her eyes, the same exact hurt that I saw the night her parents and step- dad died. I hugged her. We sat the for who knows how long when the boys came back. I looked at Bella, it was time.

The boys packed up all the gear we would need to get in contact with Aro when we go to the Cullen's. Then we left.

**MAN! That was SO not as long as I had hoped! Sorry! I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Review! =)**

**Lots Of Love,**

**~Lizzy**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone. I'm RELLY sorry to say that I will not be finishing this story.

1: I really don't know how to continue this story.

2: I have sort of forgotten this story and any plans that I did have for it, I've been really busy.

I'm really sorry to the people that have been waiting for a chapter. It's just that I've been busy and not had time to WRITE but every-now-and-then I would have time to think of ideas for new stories. And now I'm not busy, but I'm just not feeling it for this story anymore. Sorry =(.

However I will be writing new stories! I don't know when they'll be up but I PROMISE not to give up any future stories! Pinky promise!

Well that is all for now.

Lots Of Love,

Lizz3


End file.
